


burned to make way for the train

by bessemerprocess



Category: Life (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Flash Fic, Gen, Identity, Mention of torture, Title Borrowed from Josh Ritter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani Reese dies in an orange grove in southern California. Sam Shaw is what walks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burned to make way for the train

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Josh Ritter's Harrisburg.

Roman Nevikov tortures Charlie Crews in front of Dani Reese in a orange grove in California. They scream together, her and Crews, until Crews can’t scream anymore, and Dani is left sobbing, kneeling in the dirt, Crews’ blood sinking into every pore of her.

She’s expecting a bullet between the eyes, but she gets a tactical team. Four men in kevlar and helmets with military issue gear. Nevikov is dead before she see the first hint of them, and his men quickly follow. There is no bullet for her, no matter how much she might want one. It doesn’t matter. Dani Reese dies in that orange grove, right besides Charlie Crews.

Her body, however, walks away from those oranges under its own power. The men in the kevlar offer her the paperwork to make her death back there legal. So the whole world learns that Dani Reese and Charlie Crews died together, taking down Roman Nevikov. Bobby calls them heroes in the article that doesn’t even make the first page of the paper.

Dani considers spending her afterlife drinking herself into a early grave, but for all Crews is dead, he’s become the annoying voice that lives in her head telling her she’s better than booze and blow and dying unnamed in a rundown motel with no one left to mourn her. When the guys in kevlar take her to the guys in suits, she takes the job that they offer.

It’s a new life, a new name, a new job. Not really. It’ll always be her life, and she’ll always be Dani Reese, and the job is still taking down bad guys. It’s just that when Sam Shaw kicks down a door she doesn’t need a warrant, doesn’t have to worry about Miranda rights. All Sam has to worry about is her bullet hitting her target. It’s a good life.

The intel is good, the bullets of plentiful, and Sam doesn’t have to think about Dani or Charlie or anything but killing scum like Roman Nevikov. The people she kills are terrorists and mass murderers, and Nevikov taught her well. Prison isn’t for these kinds of people, people like Nevikov get a bullet in the head and maybe a few more in the heart, just to be sure.

Dani Reese still believes in an innocent man, but Sam Shaw has never met one.


End file.
